


Caradoc Dearborn and the Worst of Both Worlds

by minaviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaviolet/pseuds/minaviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being reincarnated was cool. Being a boy was cool too. Being in a fictional, very dangerous universe with a big target painted on my forehead...not so cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caradoc Dearborn and the Worst of Both Worlds

Dying was…to say the least, it was a strange experience. I mean, I was the type of person that was terrified of the idea of dying, but was so utterly carefree that when I saw the truck heading for my taxi and my driver continuing to be an utter moron, my last thought was, ‘If I get reincarnated, I want to be a boy.’

At least I got that wish granted.

After I died, I thought I’d go to some afterlife thing, where I would burn in Hell or something, but instead, I ended up in a strange, warm, dark place. I just floated in a sort of…nothingness, was the best word to describe it. I wondered if this was what oblivion felt like.

Then I started hearing snippets of voices.

“Holly…going to be a boy…love you…Hades…need to keep him safe…”

When I heard the name Hades, for a few moments, I entertained the idea that I’d been reincarnated into the Percy Jackson universe. I waved that thought away quickly, though, deeming it ridiculous—what were the chances of _that_?

As they say, hindsight is twenty-twenty.

Around the same time I started to hear the voices, I found myself able to move my body—a body I hadn’t even realized I’d had until then. The first I’d done—well, had had the urge to do, anyways—was aim a solid kick at the darkness surrounding me.

Imagine my shock when I hit something soft but solid, and heard the loud squeals of a woman stating “He’s kicking!” happily. This confirmed at least one part of my theory—I had, in fact, been reincarnated, but not reborn—the squealing woman was my mother, and I was in her womb.

I dreaded the moment I’d be born.

The question posed to me now, though, was, who was my father? So far, the only man’s name I’d heard clearly spoken with affection was Hades—and that definitely didn’t seem like a good sign, considered what that name’s history was.

I desperately prayed it had nothing to do with Greek mythology—as cool as Percy Jackson was, I’d rather live a safe and happy life.

In any case, I pondered and I wondered, and as I did so, time slowly went by. In what felt like no time at all, it was soon time for me to be born.

They say being born is painful. What they don’t mention, however, is the fact that it is painful for both the birther _and_ the birthee. I’m telling you now, the baby has it ten times worse. It was like being squeezed through the tiniest canal ever—I wondered if this was what using a Portkey felt like—and the fact that I’d actually be able to remember being pushed out of my mother when I was older probably scarred me for life.

When I was finally out, I begin to bawl my eyes out, because it had _hurt_ and the only way for my infant body to properly express that was to wail like a banshee. It even kind of hurt my own ears, so I attempted to calm myself.

I didn’t have to, though, because right then, my mother cradled me in her arms. She cooed to me softly, and as my infant body immediately recognized and trusted her, the bawling stopped near instantaneously.

I couldn’t open my eyes to look at her yet—it was too early for my body to be able to do that yet—but I could tell that she was smiling at me proudly. Happiness colored her voice as she talked to me.

“My son…so cute, aren’t you? You have your father’s looks…Hades will be your middle name, after him, Caradoc your first, after my father…and you’ll be a Dearborn…my cute little Caradoc, Caradoc Hades Dearborn…”

Well, if that wasn’t the king of odd names, I don’t know what was. The name Caradoc Dearborn seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on where I’d heard it.

So that was how I’d been reborn on August 9th, 2003, as Caradoc Hades Dearborn.


End file.
